Valentinstag
by 0oHermineo0
Summary: Kleiner Happen für zwischendurch, nichts besonderes...


Valentinstag

Valentinstag

Na toll...ich glaube mich mag niemand. Heute ist Valentinstag, der Tag der Liebe, tralala... im Büro dudeln die ganze Zeit irgendwelche Liebeslieder, überall in den Ecken stehen knutschende Pärchen, und unser Postbote schleppt andauernd irgendwelche Rosensträuße durch die Gegend, nicht wenige sind schwarz.

Tony zählt den Stapel an Liebesbriefen den er bekommen hat und sucht sich bestimmt die schönste raus. Er lächelt...er hat wenigstens irgendjemanden der an ihn denkt.

Kate hat einen Blumenstrauß von Tony bekommen und obwohl sie sich beschwert hat er würde sich doch nur vor seinem nächsten Streich einschleimen wollen, schnuppert sie oft an ihm und schaut glücklich zu Tony herüber. Auf ihrem Schreibtisch steht eine Schachtel ihrer Lieblingspralinen in Herzform, von ihrer besten Freundin Abby.

Und unser Boss? Der ist in der Mittagspause mit der ominösen Frau verschwunden, die ihn des öfteren abholt und ihm seine Brille bringt. Danach kam er ausgelastet und relativ glücklich wieder.

Abby läuft gerade mal wieder auf der Suche nach einer Vase an uns vorbei. Ihr Labor ist gefüllt mit schwarzen Rosen, auch ich habe ihr einen Strauß geschickt, doch die Karte konnte ich einfach nicht unterschreiben. Sie ist total aufgedreht wegen der ganzen Geschenke und freut sich über jeden neuen Strauß.

Und ich? Ich habe nichts bekommen. Keine Mail, so wie Tony, keine Blumen, so wie Abby, keine Süßigkeiten so wie Kate, und es hat sich schon gar nicht jemand mit mir verabredet.

Ich glaube mich mag niemand. Ich muss ja nicht unbedingt eine Liebeserklärung bekommen, habe ich sowieso noch nie, aber wenigstens eine freundschaftliche Karte? Ich habe Abby doch auch nur deswegen was geschenkt! Ich bin total deprimiert. Ich habe das Gefühl dass ich gar keine Freunde habe, und eigentlich stimmt das ja auch. Wer will schon mit mir befreundet sein? Mit mir, dem fetten, streberhaften Probie? Ich würde ja selbst nicht mit mir befreundet sein wollen.

Als endlich Dienstschluss ist verschwinde ich ohne ein Wort in den Aufzug. Natürlich, wie sollte es auch anders sein, steht dort ein Pärchen, eifrig am Speichel austauschen. Sie lassen sich von mir nicht stören, sondern schmatzen einfach weiter.

Ich bin froh als ich endlich in meinem Auto bin. Seufzend lasse ich den Kopf aufs Lenkrad sinken, schrecke aber sofort wieder hoch da ich die Hupe betätigt habe.

Nun bin ich total am Ende. Ich fahre nach Hause, knalle zwischendurch auf den Radioknopf. Ich kann die ganzen Liebeslieder wirklich nicht mehr hören.

Endlich zuhause. Ich öffne den Briefkasten in der Hoffnung einen Brief zu finden...aber gähnende, schwarze Leere blickt mir entgegen. Kein Geschenk vor der Tür, kein Anruf auf dem Anrufbeantworter und keine Mail im Postkasten. Okay, ich muss es wohl akzeptieren.

Timothy McGee, du hast keine Freunde, niemand liebt dich. Du bist wohl ein größeres Arschloch als DiNozzo, oder doch ein unsichtbarer Langeweiler...

Inzwischen habe ich mir meine Boxershorts zum schlafen angezogen, ich werde gleich ins Bett gehen, was soll ich sonst auch machen? Im Fernsehen läuft nur schnulziges Zeugs und Freunde hab ich ja auch nicht...noch schnell das hellblaue NCIS T-Shirt über und fertig.

Moment...hat es da gerade tatsächlich an der Tür geklingelt? Ich hetze hin und siehe da...Abby steht vor meiner Tür, eine Hand hinter dem Rücken.

Fröhlich öffne ich die Tür und geleite sie ins Wohnzimmer.

„Was ist los Abbs?"

„Ich wollte dir noch was sagen...aber ich kriegs grad irgendwie nicht hin...dabei hab ich das doch eben mit Kate noch alles abgesprochen...Mist! Dass das so schwer ist wusste ich gar nicht...also...irgendwie..."

„Abby...!" sage ich genervt. Was ist so schwer daran zu sagen das sie mir weil Valentinstag ist sagen möchte das ich ein guter Freund bin oder sowas in der Art?

„Okay." Sie atmet einmal tief ein und aus.

„Timmy...weil ja heute Valentinstag ist hab ich beschlossen...ach McGee, ich liebe dich." Sie holt eine rote Rose hinter ihrem Rücken hervor und sieht mich fragend an.

Und ich? Ich bin völlig überrumpelt. Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass so etwas kommt. Aber jetzt kommt hervor was ich die ganze Zeit verdrängt hatte...

„Ich liebe dich auch." Vorsichtig nehme ich ihr die Rose aus der Hand und lege sie auf den Wohnzimmertisch, dann nehme ich ihre Hand und ziehe sie näher zu mir.

Als sich unsere Lippen endlich treffen durchströmt mich innere Wärme. Ein zärtlicher, feuriger Kuss beginnt, und wird nicht so schnell enden.

Und ich weiß: Es mag mich doch jemand.


End file.
